The Time Has Come (repost)
by Jammie-Bro
Summary: This is set when Ash (finally)becomes a pokemon master! Ash has 2 go on a trip but cant take Misty with him! AAML. 1st fic so r&r!
1. Memories

1 The time has come By Jammie_Bro  
  
HI!!!! I'm really sorry!!! I'm putting this 1 up agen coz my brother thought it wud be funny 2 delete my story. Soz!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters etc, blah. Don't sue me!  
  
Author's notes- This is my first AAMRN fanfic. Actually, its my first fanfic. It's pretty short so please put up with it, & r&r! Please!!!!!  
  
This takes place when Ash (finally) becomes a Pokemon master. Ages: Ash =14 Misty =15 Brock =17  
  
  
  
In a small town by the name of Pallet, in one of the lush green fields carefully mown each month, and reserved for parties and festivals, one hell of a bash was going on. People in summer hats and ice creams in their hands and a lot of different pokemon mingled in, chatting nicely. Pokemon battles were being held in one area, food served in another, and a fourteen year old boy with black spiky hair and his pikachu were being fussed over in the centre.  
  
~Wow….~ Thought Ash between conversations with familiar friends. ~Everyone's here…~Then something occurred to him.~I wonder where Misty is?~ He thought, glancing around for the red-headed girl he had travelled around with for the last four years. ~Has it really been FOUR years?~  
  
Suddenly, his loyal Pikachu (Who was sitting on his shoulder licking tha contents of a tomato ketchup sachet^-^) turned around and jumped into someones arms, the sachet floating to the floor, forgotten.  
  
"Hi Ash!" Ash knew that voice straight away. He turned to see Misty standing there holding Pikachu. He smiled and blushed.  
  
~Why the hell do you blush, idiot! She'll see straight through you!~  
  
"Hi Misty."  
  
"Are you getting fed up of being fussed over now, Mister Pokemon master?"  
  
She asked.  
  
"Yeah, kinda." He replied, trying not to sound proud. Actually, the fuss was starting to get annoying. "Listen, Misty, what happened at the last battle…"  
  
Misty blushed a shade of scarlet. At the last battle against G-G- Gary (If you watch SMTV you'll no what I'm on about with the stutter ^-^) to earn his title as a pokemon maste, Pikachu gave the last attack. It was an electricity-defying thunder bolt to Garys Umbreon who was on its last legs. It fainted, and as soon as the match was decided Ash was overcome with joy. He ran up to his two loyal friends and hugged them, and then did something he had wanted to do for almost a year- kiss Misty. It was only a peck on the cheek, but enough for Ash. Misty had blushed and said nothing, but after a few moments of silence she said "Well done, Ash." By the tome of her voice he recongised she truly meant it. She looked longing to do something, but couldn't bring herself to it. Then Brock had stepped in and overshook Ashs' hand.  
  
"Well done, man! You did it!"  
  
"Thanks, Brock-o." he replied. Then the three went to inspect Ashs' pokemon, and congradulate them on a job well done. Team Rocket were there (Of course, we can never get rid of them) watching from a window, and when they saw that the twerp had won they went and congradulate him too (Awww.)  
  
Authors note: Team Rocket are pretty good, arent they? You've got to hand it to them, they're pretty determined, after all they've been following them around for at least four series. And they've never given up, despite all the thunder shocks and the fact that they ALWAYS lose. They are pretty nice, coz when it comes down to the crunch (ie movie 1,2,3 (I havent seen 4 yet)) they help them.awwww. Giovanni sucks, but the rest of them are nice. The show wouldn't be good without those pathetic losers. 


	2. The trip (what a pathetic title)

Chapter 2: The trip(What a pathetic title)  
  
Authors' Note: I am really sorry this took so long. Our stupid computer has broken down so I'm using the ones @ school. As per usual, the school computers are about as slow as a slowpoke on a good day and I stiil havent figured out how to use this (I only joined on the 22nd) Grr. Never mind. Sorry about the abismal last chapter. It's getting better, I promise! Please r&r! Byee!  
  
^-^ Jammie-chan  
  
The press broke through the doors into the gym. They crowded around the new Pokemon master in excitement. The new pokemon master. Ash was a POKEMON MASTER. That fact refused to sink in. The flashes of the journalists' cameras were blinding him, questions were shouted in his direction, and he could just about make out through the strobe effect of the cameras notebooks being jotted upon. Ash was dazed by the altitude of it. A soft hand grabbed his and dragged him sharply out of the gang of journalists itching for a story. Ashs' eyes trailed down his arm and onto the hand of the person dragging him away. It was Misty. She tugged him away from the flashing crew and started to jog towards a door with a small gold plaque on it- PRESENTATION ROOM.  
  
The spiky- haired boy didn't notice this- he was still too shocked that Misty was holding his hand. Misty, the girl who he argued with constantly, the girl who only followed him because of the bike incident (or so he thought) (*MUH! He's so thick!^-^!*) and called him an idiot all the time WAS HOLDING HIS HAND!! (*Yeah, I know, you get the point.*)  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"It's your presentation. Where they give you your Pokemon Master badge."  
  
"Oh.." the clueless master said.  
  
"Go on in, I'm right behind you."  
  
From then on, all Ash could remember was the room, his mom & Proffesser Oak there, grinning like cheshire cats, Lance presenting him with a badge- (I have a piccy of it posted on my friends website- ill give u the addy as soon as I get it) and telling him "Well done." Then the terrible news hit. Lance said they had a job for him, to go and explore some unknown part of the world where legendary pokemon have been spotted. It sounded great, but the bad news was to come.  
  
"It's a strictly off-limits area. Only pokemon masters are allowed in there. You have been adjudicated a guardian, and Mr. Peters will watch over you." He gestured his hand towards Brock, who smiled at Ash and gave him the thumbs up. Misty just stood, looking at the floor.  
  
Ashs' stomach dropped.~What about Misty?~  
  
Ash lowered his voice so that only Lance could hear him ask the question that had just occurred in his mind about his female travelling companion. Lance replied: "I'm sorry, ash."  
  
Ash felt miserable, as if he'd been dropped into a bottemless pit. He couldn't imagine his life without her. Who would be there to mock him, to comfort him when he was down, to help him, to have a go at Gary, to drag Brock away whenever a pretty girl was around? ~Do I have to leave her?~  
  
Lance noticed the question in Ashs' eyes.  
  
"I'm afraid you have to go, Ash." He said.  
  
Ash looked up in surprise. How did he know he was going to ask that?  
  
Ash solemly turned, and tried to look happy as he faced his friends. His eyes wandered to misty. She knew. He could tell by the look in her sea- blue eyes. She knew, but she still continued to congradulate him, ask him about the trip, just like everyone else. That made Ash feel ten times worse. But then maybe she didn't mind leaving him, maybe she didn't care about him the way he did for her: maybe the past four years didn't mean anything to her. Those were the thoughts that occurred in his nightmares.  
  
  
  
Authors notes- Please can someone email me the instructions on how to upload chapters? I'm struggling here!!!!!! Jammie_Bro@Hotmail.com. I hope you liked that chapter. I'm just gonna type the next one right now. C ya in a sec! Jammie-chan ^-^ 


	3. Dont wanna let you go

Chapter3: Don't wanna let you go  
  
Authors Note: Do you have to put a disclaimer up in every chapter? I f you do, don't sue. I don't own these characterz.  
  
That last chapter must hav bin confusing. Its written as a memory. Neva mind. Lets get back to the present.  
  
"What about the last battle?" Misty asked curiously.  
  
~You've done it now~ Ash thought.~Dug yourself into a hole. Don't talk about the kiss. Erm….~ A rememberance about the trip zapped back into his mind and he looked at the grass beneath his feet seriously. They hadnt talked about it since the presentation almost a week ago. Since then Ash had been building up his courage to tell her those three words. They were so easy to say, yet so hard.  
  
Quote from a familiar song sung by a certain red-haird pokemon trainer:  
  
"Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do? I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and to say that I love you."  
  
(*But plz remember that he never heard her sing that*)  
  
"You know about the trip, don't you?" He said gravely.  
  
"Yes." She replied, her voice as grave as his.  
  
"I'm sorry….I really want to take you with me…… but I cant…."  
  
"It's okay Ash, I'd probably get in the way anyway." She said, trying to make him feel better.  
  
Misty was slightly confused. Why was Ash concerned about her???? This was coming from the boy who thought about Pokemon 24/7. The boy who thought about nothing else, not girls (VERY UNLIKE BROCK) not football, any other hobbies, anything. Oh, except food. (How could she forget that?)  
  
"I want to make it up to you…"Ash started, Misty hardly believing what she was hearing (Not that she didn't like it) "I know it's not much, but since we were on that island you've been going on about how lucky I was to ride on Lugia…" He went on. Misty gasped.~He's joking. He has to be….~  
  
Ash pulled out a set of banboo pipes from his pocket and continued. "So I called in a few favours, and…" He blew on the pipes, which Misty now recongised as Melodys'. (Movie 2.) A tune erupted from them, and the whole field went quiet, all that could be heard was the breeze brushing the trees in the late afternoon sun.  
  
A white figure appeared in the sky, then soared down and landed in the centre of the field, the people and pokemon backing away to make room for the beast of the sea. (yes, lugia.)  
  
It smiled, and then looked towards Ash and Misty, the latter standing in amazement. Ash had put away the pipes and was now smiling at his friend.  
  
Lugia said two words: "Get on."  
  
Misty smiled joyfully and climbed onto the water beast, not after tossing togepi to a very confused Brock.(Plz remember, he didn't see lugia coz he wasn't there in movie 2) Ash closely followed her, and pikachu was about to board when Brock pulled it back. Pikachu looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Ash has something to say to her." He whispered into the electric mouses' ear. Then winked, if it was humanely possible for Brock to do that.(*Brock knows more than he lets on, methinks.*) Pikachu smiled understandingly.  
  
"Pi, pika pika pi." (I still want to watch though.) Pikachu commented, grinning evilly. ~Brock doesn't understand a word I say~  
  
~Hehehehehehehe!~  
  
Lugia got ready to take off, carrying only two passengers. As it was about to leave the ground, Pikachu darted out and grabbed hold of the tail. Lugia took off, and brock stood gawping at the disobediant Pikachu holding onto the tail. Pikachu turned and stuck his tounge out at the rock trainer. ^-^  
  
Authors Notes: I'm getting typers' cramp!!!!! My fingers r tired. I'm going to bed be4 my parents catch me. Ill type the next chapter up 2morrow. Cya till then!  
  
Jammie-chan ^-^ 


	4. Flying without wings

1 Chapter 4: Flying without Wings  
  
Disclaimer: ((I really don't see y I need 1) I don't own any of the characters, or any of the songz (The time has come, don't wanna let you go and Flying without wings) (They are all good songs though) etc, etc. Don't sue, blah blah blah.  
  
Authors notes: Thanx 4 all your support and reviews (all 7 of them- im typing this on the 26th) and the gr8 idea sum1 had about incorperating the song in it(I'm really sorry I cant remember names to save my life) I'll take it in and try 2 put it in somewhere. Thanx agen!!!!! Jammie-Chan ^-^  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, the two pokemon trainers (Well, I should say 1 pokemon trainer n 1 pokemon master…..or should I?) flew off on the back of the great water beast, Lugia gaining height rapidly. Misty (Having not ridden on any flying pokemon before)was getting scared, and clutched onto Ash, who was sitting in front of her. He was shocked by the action of the red-haired girl seated behind him.  
  
"Are you afraid of heights?" Ash asked.  
  
"No, I just don't like going so fast."  
  
"Don't worry, It'll slow down in a moment." He reassured her. Ash liked the feeling of her slender arms wrapped around him, and wanted the moment to last forever.  
  
"Everybody's looking for that something…….one thing that makes it all complete.. You'll find it in the strangest places……"  
  
Ash felt the warmth of her wrapped unintentionally around him, and started to think about the first time they met.  
  
"Places you never knew it could be….."  
  
(the next bit aint important so imagine its playing in the background)  
  
Lugia hit the clouds, gliding through them. It was like a dream, some place not far from heaven, on top of the world looking across the banks of fluffy clouds reflecting on the light blue early evening sky. (please note: Pikachu is still holding onto the tail for dear life.)  
  
"Who can deny the joy it brings, when you've found that special thing, you're flying without wings."  
  
Then, after the short pause to admire the view, the legendary pokemon decided to do a little trick before it retreated down. Lugia began to loop.  
  
"Hold on."said Ash.  
  
Misty latched onto him tightly as they looped. It seemed to slow down time: both felt the weightlessness of going upside-down, almost falling off: then pulling tightly back into the normal way up.  
  
The Pokemon started to tilt down slightly, flying much slower than it did before, skimming the milky white cloudbank. Ash turned as much as he possibly could in the astride position he was currently in to look at the girl he'd been travelling with for the past 4 years.  
  
"You'll find it in the deepest friendships; the girl you cherished all your life……. And when you know how much that means, you've found that special thing, you're flying without wings…"  
  
She had gained back her confidence, and now had her arms outsretched as if she was flying. To Ash she was the most beautiful girl in existance; the wind played with her orange hair as she gazed across the clouds and down onto the minature-looking world below, a peaceful smile on her face. She noticed him glance at her and giggled: she looked like the girl off the titanic on the front of the boat. Ash smiled. Once she had stopped giggling Misty looked up into Ashs' ebony black eyes. They both held each others' gaze,  
  
"So impossible…..'cause they may think you've got to fight for every dream, Cause you don't know which one you let go could've made you complete….Well, for me it's waking up beside you, to watch the sun rise on your face,"  
  
only for a second though, and then both looked away, blushing at exactly the same time. Their stubborness and fear of telling or letting on their feelings would'nt lrt them hold it for any longer.  
  
"It's little things that only I know, Those are the things that make you mine……. And It's like flying without wings, 'coz you're my special thing, I'm flying without wings.."  
  
Lugia flowed through the array of clouds once again, and began to glide down to four mini islands, one main one and three tiny others crested around it. The sea blue-green sea glistened around them, and the sun shone off the ocean making it even more dazzling than it was before. ~It's beautiful~ Ash thought, ~Now I see what Misty means~  
  
"And You're the place my life begins, and you'll be wher it ends, I'm flying without wings, And that's the Joy you bring, I'm Flying Without Wings……………."  
  
They were now coming into land, Lugia slowly coming to a stop. A slightly dazed and airsick Pikachu wobbled out of sight as Ash and Misty got off the Water beast. 


	5. Confessions and revalations

Chapter 5: Confessions and Revalations  
  
Once their feet had reached solid ground, Lugia took off again, floating around the sky as if it was as light as a feather. The sea sparkled in delight as the two pokemon trainers stood on a slight cliff, the emerald grass leading down onto a white sandy beach, then into the aqua sea, shimmering in the sunset. The sky had turned an orangy-yellow colour, reflesting the setting sun; it slowly faded into a blue sky-like hue.  
  
"Wow…." Misty commented, her hair ruffling in the breeze. Ash turned to face her, his charcoal-black eyes gazing quite seriously into her sea-blue ones. Misty was quite shocked, but tried not to show it. ~What is he going to do?~ she thought.  
  
"Misty, I have to tell you something." He said, his voice quivering a bit, because he was pushing himself to get the words out. His determination and stubborness had faded away leaving him unsure of wether he could say those three words.~I can't do it~ he thought,~she doesn't feel the same~  
  
Then something deep inside him started to burn. ~Come on, you're too far in now. It's now or never~  
  
"I…."~come on,ash, say it!~ "I love you." Misty half gasped in surprise, then flung her arms around him, kissing his cheek gently.  
  
"I love you too." She whispered, "With all my heart."  
  
Theystayed wrapped in each others' embrace for what seemed like only a couple of seconds, for they both wanted it to last an eternity. Ash suddenly thought about the trip. He was leaving tomorrow. After 4 years, when they finally got their feelings for each other out they had to part- perhaps forever. He remembered a song he'd heard about the time when he thought pikachu was going to leave.  
  
"I close my eyes, and I can see the day we met, just one moment then I knew, you're my best friend, do anything for you.  
  
Weve gone so far, and done so much, and I feel like weve always been together, right by my side , through thick and thin, Youre the part of my life I'll always remember…"  
  
All they had done. The girl that had fished him out of a river, and followed him after he had broken her bike, the girl who could have left him for Rudy on trovita island, but chose to stay with him. The girl he always fought with, was always there, always cheering him on, and always loved him, but was too scared to show it. And he had to leave her.  
  
"The time has come……Its for the best I know it. Who could have guessed that you and I……somehow, some way, we'd have to say goodbye……"  
  
A solitary tear ran down Ashs' face. He held her tighter as dispair and sadness filled him.  
  
"You've helped me find a strength inside, and the courage to make my dreams come true, how will I find another friend like you? Two of a kind, that's what we are, and it seems like we were always winning but as our team is torn apart…. ..I wish we could go back to the beginning…….  
  
The time has come….. It's for the best I know it. Who could have guessed that you and I…..somehow, someday, we'd have to say goodbye………somehow today we'd have to say goodbye………………."  
  
Ash knew that if he refused the trip he may have his title removed from him, and he'd  
  
trained all his life to follow his dream to become a pokemon master. But he didn't want to leave Misty. They finally released each other, and Misty saw the sadness in Ashs' eyes. Ash could feel the tears welling up. He slowly moved his hand up and tenderly touched her soft cheek, gazing into her innocent eyes.  
  
"I don't want to leave you…." He said, trying to blink away the increasing tears. Misty took his other hand and stepped closer to him, feeling his warm breath on her face.  
  
"You don't have to…" With her right hand, Misty flipped over one of her suspenders. Contrasting against the scarlet- red brace was a glistening blue badge, circular with silver waves engraved into it. Ash recongised it as the water pokemon masters' badge. She was a pokemon master too!!! Which meant…..She could go with him!!!  
  
Ash, happier than he ever had been in his life, leaned forward and kissed her full-on on the lips. She was shocked at first, but then closed her eyes and kissed him back and as he wrapped his arms around her she did the same. A warm, indescribable feeling glowed inside both of them.  
  
A charizard carrying a gym leader from pewter city landed not too far away from the two still standing kissing (by now it was getting rather passionate) oblivious to it all. Brock smiled and pulled out a camera, shuffling around in the background trying to get the best shot of the two outlined in the sunset. Pikachu stood beside the girl-crazy gym leader and grinned evilly. Brock was about to take the flash picture when Pikachu jumped up with a mirror in its' paws. Brock set the flash off and it reflected into his eyes. (If he has any.) He fell over, dazed, dropping the camera. Pikachu picked up the camera and took the perfect picture.(LOL!!) The pokemon laughed.  
  
After a while, Ash and Mistys' lips parted and they stood in each others arms, gazing adoringly at the one they loved. They kissed again and by now Pikachu was getting a bit pissed off, so he shocked them. ~Heh heh heh heh heh!!~  
  
The two teens stood frazzled, then both began to laugh. Misty picked up the attention-loving Pikachu and hugged it, the pokemon squeaking in delight. Ash slipped his arm around the water master and she rested her head on his shoulder, whilst the pikachu (somewhat tired by the flying) fell asleep in her arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~THE END~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authors Notes: Youre probably sittin @ your pc thinkin what a bad/good/rubbishly written/well written etc. fanfic this is. It's my first one so I WANT YOUR OPINION!!  
  
Email me (Jammie_Bro@Hotmail.com) or review. Also, It sounds like I hate Pikachu in this fanfic. I don't!!!! I love pikachu!!! But I just wanted to make him a little mischevious in this fic.Hehehehehehehe!!!! I just love seeing Brock being outsmarted by pikachu!  
  
Till next time!!! Jammie-chan ^-^  
  
P.S- I'm working on three fanfics @ the moment- a digimon one, a pokemon one (AAMRN of course) and a cardcaptor sakura one.(S+S of course.) They'll be here soon!! Watch this space!!^-^ Pika!!!! 


End file.
